Anata Yori
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: "Kenapa kau selalu menangis?" Ia memandang lekat sepasang emerald yang balik menatapnya dingin- "aku akan terus bersamamu. Meski kau membenciku Sakura."  Warning : AU story. ETC. Mind to RnR?


**A One**shot **SasuSaku**

**Anata Yori**

In English

**More than You**

**XXXXXXX**

**Naruto** ©** Mas**ashi **Kishi**moto

**Story** © My **imagination**

**Warning :**

SasuSaku **pair's**, **AU**, **OOC**. **Etc**.

**XXXX X**

Kore o tanoshimu Minnasan

**XXXXX**

Gadis itu masih di sana, duduk diam di atas sebuah kursi roda dengan warna platinum perak. Rambut merah muda pendeknya terurai jatuh pada kedua sisi bingkai wajahnya, sesekali angin membuat helaian itu menari-nari liar dibuatnya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya hampa menatap keluar jendela yang kebetulan tepat berada tak jauh dari jaraknya. Sebuah jendela kayu dengan dua sisi pintu di kedua belah pihak. Di luar, hujan deras tengah mengguyur kediamannya yang jauh dari keramaian.

Angin bergerak, menggoyangkan daun serta dahan dari bagian pepohonan yang berdiri menjulang di luar sana. Membuat sekawanan daun kering yang tak kuat akan terpaan perlahan gugur dan terbawa arus air hujan. Petir saling menyapa, dengan iring-iringan suara hujan yang kian makin memenuhi pendengarannya. Rumput-rumput itu bergoyang bebas tanpa kendali, permukaan semua tetumbuhan itu basah semua. Tak terkecuali.

Si gadis tadi masih tetap diam, saat dirasanya udara dingin makin menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulitnya yang putih pucat bagai porselen. Mulutnya merenggang dan menutup kemudian. Kedua irisnya yang berwarna hijau klorofil mengerjap-ngerjap dengan perlahan, Ia terlihat seperti boneka porselen yang hidup.

Sakura memang paling suka menatap kawanan hujan. Baginya, tak ada yang suasana yang lebih menenangkan dibandingkan kala kawanan air itu jatuh ke bumi. Tempat di mana kisah hidupnya ada. Ia rela menghabiskan waktunya seharian untuk menatap hujan, membiarkan otaknya melayang-layang memikirkan berbagai hal yang mungkin sudah lewat dalam klise kehidupannya yang sekarang tak ada artinya. Merasakan tiap hembusan dingin khas yang membelenggunya, merekam setiap irama melodi tak teratur dari rinaian.

Baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih membalut tubuhnya, sebuah syal hangat dengan warna senada membungkus lingkar pada sekeliling tengkuknya. Kedua pasang kaki jenjang itu dilapisi sebuah celana karet ketat berwarna putih gading dengan kedua sisi kantong.

Masih tak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

Karena memang, Ia tak bisa bergerak seperti manusia normal pada umumnya seperti 'dulu' jauh sebelum kejadian sial 'itu' menimpa hidupnya.

Airmatanya membayang pada pelupuk yang tampak letih itu, mulutnya bergetar melafaskan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tanpa suara. Dan tak lama, kelebat masa lalu yang selalu Ia bayangkan beberapa bulan belakangan ini kian sering menghampiri dirinya. Menyesakkan dan membuatnya menyesal untuk memilih pemuda itu.

Ia menolak mengingat semuanya, Sakura tak ingin kembali menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya, Ia enggan dan muak untuk memutar kembali setiap potongan-potongan film pendek dalam ingatannya itu, walau tanpa sadar, sekarang Ia dan otaknya tengah melakukan itu atas keinginan hati. Tanpa sadar.

Pemuda yang sebenarnya tak mencintainya.

Pemuda yang dengan tanpa rasa membuatnya cacat.

Meninggalkannya di saat momen terindah dalam hidupnya hanya akan berhitung menit.

Bulir demi bulir kian menuruni kedua belah pipi si gadis. Dadanya berasa sesak oleh suatu hal yang abstrak, oleh sesuatu yang membeludak dan tak terucapkan di bibirnya yang sekarang pilu dan lelah untuk berucap. Jantungnya diresapi rasa panas, kesal, kecewa serta rasa-rasa lain yang penuh kesakitan, deretan masa lalu itu seolah menguasainya, membuatnya ingin berteriak bebas dengan pita suaranya yang sekarang kehilangan fungsinya karena terlalu lelah.

Ia ingin mengamuk dengan keadaan ini, Ia ingin mencaci siapa saja yang yang memandangnya sebagai sosok tak berguna. Ia, membenci pemuda itu dalam setiap helaan nafasnya.

Kejadian itu tepat di mana saat pesta pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung dalam hitungan menit. Saat di mana seharusnya semua berjalan lancar dengan sebuah akhir yang indah seperti cerita para putri dongeng. Mempelai pria akan mengucapkan janji, begitu'pun mempelai wanita, mereka berpandangan, saling semat-menyematkan sebuah simbol cinta mereka masing-masing pada jari manis, kecupan penutup dan riuhnya sorak sorai saat pergelaran pelemparan bunga pengantin. Tapi, semuanya gagal. Semuanya hancur.

Pemuda itu menyela ikrar janji suci mereka, hanya karena sebuah panggilan darurat oleh sang mantan kekasih yang menggeretak pemuda itu bahwa Ia, ingin mengakhiri hidupnya jika sampai sang pemuda tidak juga datang menemuinya. Mantan kekasih yang menjadi perusak hubungan mereka selama ini. Padahal jelas sudah, pemuda itu jauh mencintai sosok Sakura dibandingi siapa'pun jua. Tapi ternyata, geretakan itu dianggap benar.

Entahlah, Sakura bingung apa yang ada di dalam otak jenis pemuda itu, sampai memilih meninggalkan momen penting mereka hanya demi mantan kekasihnya. Dan, pemuda itu meninggalkannya di sana. Di tengah para undangan dan juga di tengah tatapan orang-orang yang tampak bertanya-tanya.

Keluarga besar dan juga para kerabat dekatnya.

Sakura bukan gadis bodoh, Ia ingin menarik pemuda itu untuk kembali, membuat janji suci berdua dengannya. Bukan meninggalkannya begini. Ia malu, kecewa, bingung. Apa pemuda itu tak mengerti? Tak tahu? Sakura tak bisa begini, Ia butuh pemuda itu sekarang. Apa yang Ia takutkan semakin menjadi saat otaknya bergema menyerukan kata bahwa pemuda itu lebih memilih mantan kekasihnya di banding Sakura sendiri, calon istrinya. Tidak! Ia tak mau tahu akan hal itu. Yang Ia tahu―

―pemuda itu sudah berjanji padanya. Berjanji untuk mencintainya dan membangun rumah tangga indah dengan anak-anaknya kelak.

Dengan menyingsing sisi bawah kanan gaun putihnya yang berlapis dan tebal, gadis dengan dandanan rapi khas pernikahan itu berlari melalui kawanan undangan berjas dan berpakaian formal yang menyaksikannya bingung. Mangamati pengantin perempuan berlari mengejar pengantin pria yang ingin menyelamatkan mantan kekasihnya.

Gadis itu berulang kali meneriakan nama calon suaminya itu, tapi pemuda yang tengah berlari jauh di depannya itu tak menoleh, tak mau memperhatikan seberapa riuhnya para undangan yang sekarang ikut membeludak keluar menyaksikan mereka. Ia tak tahu bahwa sekarang sosok yang Ia cintai tengah menangis dengan nafas tersenggal karena mengejarnya. Pemuda itu tak tahu, tak pernah tahu bahwa itu adalah awal dari hilangnya cinta gadis itu pada sosoknya.

Yang didengar gadis itu hanya seruan para keluarganya yang memanggilnya untuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Menyerukan namanya. Tapi Ia tuli, Ia tak mendengar semua itu, yang Ia tahu, pemuda itu harus kembali bukan mengabaikannya seperti ini. Meninggalkannya disaat semua impian mereka akan terwujud dalam satu sentakan.

Airmatanya sudah menghapus tatanan rias sang gadis, matanya sembab. Dan sepatu berhaknya patah. Ia jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan yang ramai oleh kendaraan umum, membuat semua orang yang meilhatnya menyangka Ia seorang gadis yang kehilangan kewarasan demi memohon cinta. Tragis dan menggelikan. Matanya yang nanar terus terpaku menatap punggung pemuda itu yang kian menjauh berlari meninggalkannya.

Pekikan-pekikan mengerikan itu kian menyaring saat sebuah benda tepat menghantam tubuhnya yang tengah berteriak kuat menyerukan nama calon suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan detik berikutnya, hal yang terakhir Ia dengar adalah suara teriakan Sasuke yang balas berbaur dengan teriakan yang lainnya. Kemudian gelap melanda semua penglihatannya. Tubuhnya jatuh tepat saat itu juga.

Sampai saat Ia terbangun dengan sebagian anggota tubuhnya yang kaku dan tak merespon untuk digerakan. Ia sadar, pemuda itu ada di sana, menangis, meraung memeluknya. Memohon maaf dan meminta Sakura kembali mencintainya.

Tapi sayang, rasa itu sudah tersegel rapi. Menyatu dengan rasa kecewa tak terbendung.

Jika mengingat hal itu, Sakura meragu akan perasaan pemuda itu padanya. Ia ragu, selama ini apa arti dirinya bagi pemuda itu, untuk apa pemuda itu menikahinya dengan iming-iming janji akan membahagiakannya.

Andai semuanya bisa dikembalikan, Sakura tak ingin ada di sini, menjadi pemain dari drama menggelikan. Mencintai sosok yang sebenarnya tak mencintaimu. Selama Ia hidup, baru kali ini rasanya sakit itu begitu nyata, sakit itu begitu mengikutinya kemana'pun.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu terhenyak, mengangkat tungkai lehernya yang tadi merunduk. Sejalur airmata berbentuk menggoresi pipinya, Ia tak bisa menghapus airmata itu dengan lengannya lagi, karena sang lengan'pun tengah tertidur lama dalam mati rasa yang tak berujung. Ia lumpuh.

Sudikah seseorang pemuda macam Sasuke mencintainya dengan tulus jika tidak dengan rasa kasihan serta bersalah? Maukah dia? Setahu Sakura selama Ia sehat'pun Sasuke sepertinya tak pernah serius akan hubungan mereka, hingga kejadian itu terjadi merenggut begian-bagian vital penopang hidupnya.

Pemuda itu bersujud di hadapan si gadis, meraih lengannya yang benar-benar dingin dan pucat. Matanya meredup tampak terluka kala mendapati sosok yang berarti dalam hidupnya itu kembali menangis hari ini. Perasaan sesak dan muak akan diri sendiri melandanya.

Perlahan Ia mengusap-usap pelan kedua belah pipi gadis itu. Kemudian mencondongkan badannya mengecup lama kening gadisnya dengan kedua pasang mata yang terpejam dalam.

Demi apapun, Ia ingin berada di posisi Sakura saat ini, jika itu mampu menebus dosa besarnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sakura, sampai begitu dalam. Sampai semuanya terasa sesak kala setiap kali Ia tahu atas kejadian itu mereka gagal menikah, bahwa kecelakaan itu yang telah merenggut gadisnya sampai sebegini tersiksanya.

Semuanya terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan kala Ia tahu, Ia sekarang tengah menculik gadisnya ini di dalam sebuah vila terpencil, jauh dari kerabat yang ingin memisahkan keduanya. Semua pihak terus menyalahkannya, walau Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa itu memang ketololannya, kebodohannya. Ia hanya tak ingin keadaan memojokkannya, menciptakan jarak dengan Sakura sama saja dengan membuatnya gila perlahan.

Ia nekat membawa kabur Sakura dari rumah sakit, Ia tak mau jauh dari gadisnya lebih dari ini. Baginya dengan adanya Sakura di sisinya lebih membuatnya tenang. Terbayang saat gadis itu meneriakan kata benci padanya saat di rumah sakit, Ia ingat jelas saat gadis itu menangis pilu mencacinya dengan kata-kata yang memojokkan. Bahkan gadis itu mem'vonis dirinya sudah tidak mencintai pemuda itu seperti dulu lagi, semuanya sudah luntur karena seringnya rasa sakit yang gadis itu rasakan padanya. Ia tahu itu, sangat tahu.

Tapi Ia berpura tak tahu. Karena Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis?" Ia memandang lekat sepasang emerald yang balik menatapnya dingin, Ia kehilangan sinaran yang dulu selalu menghangatkan relung hatinya. "Aku akan terus bersamamu. Meski kau membenciku, Sakura."

"Ku mohon. Tinggalkan aku, Sasuke." Gadis itu membalas, Ia berkata lamat kemudian. "Keluargaku pasti menghawatirkan aku," bisiknya. Keluarga dan para kerabat dekatnya pasti tengah kelabakan mencarinya. Sakura tahu itu, "semuanya percuma Sasuke." Gadis itu mengeleng saat pemuda Uchiha itu ingin membelai lagi pipinya yang kembali dirambati buliran airmata. "Aku cacat." Dan setiap individu pada umumnya mempunyai rasa tak ingin menyusahkan, maka―"ku mohon, lepaskan aku."

Lengan pemuda itu mencengkram erat tepian kursi roda gadisnya, Ia menatap jarak dekat kedua iris emerald itu dengan nanar. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengungkapkan semua yang Ia tengah rasakan saat ini, apa yang Ia rasakan saat gadis itu menyuruhnya meninggalkannya di saat pemuda itu akan gila jika hal itu akan terjadi. Tidak. Ia terlampau mencintai gadis itu dengan caranya yang kaku.

"Kau terus memohon padaku―" keduanya beradu tatap, "―meminta aku untuk meninggalkanmu, melepaskanmu." Ia semakin kuat mencengkram tepian itu, kala dirasanya, rasa sesak itu mulai melingkupi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Emerald itu melebar. Ini kali pertama dalam sejarah percintaan mereka pemuda itu berkata bahwa Ia mencintai Sakura, karena selama ini yang Ia tahu hanya ada kalimat suka yang melintas dalam roman percintaan keduanya.

"Aku akan menyanggupi janjiku, jadi sekali ini bisakah aku meminta padamu?" lengan pemuda itu terangkat pelan, menyentuh sisi wajah gadisnya yang dibasahi air mata. "Cobalah kembali untuk mencintaiku. Karena aku, akan terus melakukannya jika kau menginginkanku Sakura."

Di luar sana, hujan menjadi saksi bisu merekam saat pemuda itu merengkuh gadisnya dalam satu dekapan erat yang kuat. Mengubur wajah tampannya pada lipatan tengkuk sang gadis yang berbalut syal. Matanya memanas, dadanya sesak saat tahu gadis itu tak akan lagi bisa membalas pelukannya, membalas perasaannya seperti dulu. Ia tahu, semuanya tak akan dengan mudah kembali ke keadaan normal.

"Kau hanya mengasihani ku, Sasuke. Kau―" gadis itu mengerjap lagi, saat pelupuk matanya tak kuat menahan desakan airmata di kantungnya. "―memilih dia dan kau―" angin memeluk erat keduanya, "―tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku seperti apa yang aku rasakan padamu."

Mantan kekasih sialan itu pasti bangga telah membuatnya terpisah dari Sakura, pasti Ia tengah bersorak saat tahu bahwa kini pemuda itu kehilangan kepercayaan dari gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Ia bergerak gelisah dengan kedua mata onyx basah yang terpejam. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Lebih dari kau mencintaiku sebelumnya Sakura."

Dan perlahan pemuda itu melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya lekat kedua mata gadis itu dengan onyxnya yang tampak kacau dan basah. "Aku tak percaya, kalau sekarang aku sudah kehilangan kepercayaanmu." Ia menarik nafasnya yang tersenggal, "kehilangan kepercayaan dari sosok yang ku cintai sampai begini dalamnya."

Ia terlalu kaget saat menemukan raut kacau pemudanya, raut terluka calon suaminya. Ia tak percaya, akan melihat tetesan itu keluar dari sana, seiring dengan tubuh pemuda itu yang duduk bersujud rendah memegang erat kedua lengannya dengan bergetar. Kepalanya tertuduk lemas pada simpuhan kaki Sakura. "Aku belum siap Sakura, tak akan pernah siap untuk ini." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke, aku lelah dengan semuanya. Tentang kau, aku, mantan kekasihmu itu. Serta kecacatan ku ini." Gadis itu menggigit dalam bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi yang sampai sekarang aku takutkan adalah―" pemuda itu menatapnya

Hujan masih deras, sedang ruangan itu kian mengelap karena awan hitam yang menyelimuti tiap bagian langit.

"―kenyataan bahwa kau akan meninggalkan ku di saat aku sudah tak ada artinya lagi seperti saat ini. Tampak tak berguna untukmu, tak bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi."

"Maafkan aku, untuk semuanya. Dan kembali miliki aku Sakura, aku hanya akan bahagia jika itu―denganmu. Sungguh."

Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar, setelahnya senyum yang lama dan dirindukan pemuda itu muncul perlahan. "Aku memaafkanmu, dan akan tetap mencintaimu."

Seperti permainan takdir. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan jatuh dalam lobang yang sama. Dan Sasuke tak akan pernah mau menjadi bodoh jika itu bisa membuat Sakura kembali pergi darinya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Di peluknya lagi erat sosok rapuh tanpa daya itu. Ia berkata dengan pasti dalam tiap lafasnya, "Besok kita kembali, kita gelar semua yang tertunda."

Rinaian hujan itu berbaur dengan isak tangis haru Haruno sakura yang didekap erat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Calon suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari kau mencintaiku sebelumnya. Percayalah."

OWARI

XXXXX

Hounto arigatou gozaimatsu minna

RIVIEW?


End file.
